headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Batman 47/Characters
A.J. Nixon Batman Batman is a costumed superhero whose real name is Bruce Wayne. Along with his teen sidekick, Robin, he patrols the streets of Gotham City, fighting injustice wherever it may appear. Batman investigates a series of crimes that all seem to point back to a magazine maven named Madame Moderne. After several items of great value are reported stolen, Batman discovers that Madame Moderne is actually his old foe, Catwoman. After several failed attempts to capture her, Batman eventually manages to apprehend her. He then assists a Gotham County sheriff named Tobey in tracking down the Whiskers Mob by infiltrating a prison work camp run by a man named Warden Bellt. Batman exposes Bellt's schemes and the prison is converted into a legitimate facility. Batman's next case proved to be one of the important of his entire career. While investigating a trucking company that is smuggling criminals out of the state, he discovers that the owner of the company, Joe Chill, is the same man that had murdered his parents so many years earlier. Batman confronts Chill, revealing his secret identity, asserting that he is the reason that he became the Batman in the first place. Scared, Joe seeks protection from his men, but when they discover that he was responsible for creating the caped wonder that had sent so many of them to prison, they decide to gun him down instead. Beltt Beltt, first name unknown, is the warden of a prison camp outside of Gotham County. He was secretly the ringleader behind a criminal cartel known as the Whiskers Mob. Batman infiltrated the prison camp in disguise, and with the aid of Robin, helped to expose Warden Beltt's operation. Beltt was arrested the prison was converted into a legitimate facility. Catwoman Catwoman is actually Selina Kyle, a costumed criminal and recurring foe of Batman and Robin. After escaping from prison once again, Catwoman assumes the identity of Madame Moderne and starts up her own fashion magazine, which sponsors various displays of valuable items. All of this is actually a front so that she can later steal the items herself. Batman and Robin investigate the case, but miss out on the first couple of thefts. Eventually, they catch up to Catwoman and are able to apprehend her. Feets Borgam Feets Borgam is a known criminal and a murderer wanted for crimes in the next state over. He was being smuggled across state lines by Joe Chill's operation when the truck crashed. Feets encountered Batman and Robin and pulled a gun on the Dark Knight. A police officer arrived however and shot Borgam dead before he could fire off a shot. Hecate Hecate is a black cat and the pet of the costumed criminal known as Catwoman. James Gordon James Gordon is the Commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department. When certain crimes prove too bizarre or too unconventional for standard police work, he relies upon the aid of Batman and Robin and their exemplary skills to help him catch known criminals. Joe Joe is one of the Catwoman's henchmen. Joe Chill Joe Chill is a middle-aged man who ran a small criminal operation out of Gotham City. After years of fighting crime, Batman finally deduces that Joe Chill is actually the man who had murdered his parents so many years earlier. Confronting Chill in his office, Batman reveals his true identity to him, declaring that it was Chill who was responsible for him taking up his crime-fighting career. Scared, Joe seeks protection from his men, but when they discover that he is responsible for creating the caped wonder that had sent so many of them to prison, they decide to gun him down instead. Martha Wayne Martha Wayne was the wife of Thomas Wayne and the mother of Bruce Wayne. Years ago, a mugger named Joe Chill accosted them in an alley and shot Thomas and Martha before the eyes of their young son, Bruce. Kneeling down before their dead bodies, a horror-stricken Bruce Wayne vowed vengeance against those who would prey on the innocent. Monty Julep Monty Julep is a gambling boss with ties to Joe Chill's racket. He operates a casino showboat that operates outside of Gotham City jurisdiction. Batman boarded his vessel and staged a fight. While the crew was distracted, he was able to steer the boat within city limits. Julep escapes, but this is all part of Batman's plan. He knows that Julep will seek Joe Chill's assistance in smuggling him across state lines. When Chill learns that Monty is being followed by the Batman, he shoots him dead for double-crossing him. Pete Pete is one of the patrons on Monty Julep's gambling showboat. He wanted to take some pot shots at a seagull nearby, but another patron convinced him otherwise, stating that it would startle Monty's other guests. Robin Robin is a costumed adventurer whose real name is Dick Grayson. As the teenage sidekick to Batman, he assists him in stopping another one of Catwoman's daring crime sprees, routes out a corrupt prison guard in league with a criminal mob and aides him in tracking down Joe Chill - the man who murdered Bruce Wayne's parents years earlier. Thomas Wayne Thomas Wayne was a respected physician from Gotham City. He was the husband of Martha Wayne and father of Bruce Wayne. Years ago, a mugger named Joe Chill accosted them in an alley and shot Thomas and Martha before the eyes of their young son, Bruce. Kneeling down before their dead bodies, a horror-stricken Bruce Wayne vowed vengeance against those who would prey on the innocent. Tobey Tobey is a sheriff operating out of Gotham County. He recruits the aid of Batman and Robin to help him track down and apprehend the Whiskers Mob. Van Tyler Mrs. Van Tyler is a woman of great wealth.